Time is Running Out
by Not that way never go that way
Summary: Underneath the sexual tension, a battle of wills rages between the Dark One and the Goblin King. Rumplestiltskin finds that a child he'd been promised in a deal has been wished away to the Goblin King, but neither of them are willing to give it up. Inspired by a Jareth/Rumplestiltskin video by the same name on youtube.


Rumplestiltskin glared up in fascination at Jareth, trying not to let his confusion show as he addressed him.

"Who're you?" He asked with a mild distaste to the situation on his tongue.

Jareth cocked his head to the side and folded his arms, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Most people who ask me for help know who I am." His mouth curved into a smirk as he took a small step toward Rumplestiltskin.

Ah. So, the pair of 'loving' parents Rumplestiltskin had gotten the child from had made a wish before he'd killed them. What a bother. "Ah, well- your services are no longer required, you can leave once you've given back the child."

Jareth chuckled. "What's said is said."

Rumplestiltskin's gaze dropped and his jaw clenched as he realized that the cloaking spell had already been cast on the child, preventing him from locating her. "Where is it?" his voice was less jovial this time, forcing himself to have the patience to find the child. "It belongs to me, I need it back. You see, I don't take well to my things being stolen."

Jareth adjusted his gloves absentmindedly, obviously not thinking of the man as a threat. "Stolen? I think you know very well where she is. You wished her away and now you can go back to your...activities. Forget about the baby."

Rumplestiltskin was just about ready to turn him into a toad by this time, but he was his only chance at finding the kid, so he played along and giggled to keep himself from lashing out. "'Wished her away'?" He began, imitating Jareth's voice for comedic effect. "Now, why would I do that? I've only just obtained it, I wouldn't just give it away for free."

Confusion flashed through Jareth's eyes for only a moment before continuing. "I'll strike you a deal-" his eyes narrowed for a bit as he used his magic to latch on to Rumplestiltskin's name. "..Rumplestiltskin. I have brought you a gift." He lifted his hand as a glass orb materialized.

Rumplestiltskin leered at the sphere, not feeling any magic from the object itself. "You want to offer me a piece of glass in exchange for a child? You really think I'd fall for that?"

Jareth glared at Rumplestiltskin as he began to contact juggle the ball around on his hands as he spoke. "It is, indeed, a crystal and nothing more, but if you turn it this way and look into it- it can show you your dreams."

Rumplestiltskin licked his bottom lip as he watched the ball move from side to side.

"But this is not a gift for an ordinary man- it takes care of the screaming baby." He lifted the crystal to present it to Rumplestiltskin. "Do you want it?"

Rumplestiltskin scoffed. "I don't have dreams anymore!" he laughed gleefully at the Goblin King.

"Rumple." Jareth turned his hand as the crystal transformed into a snake, his expression serious. "Don't defy me." He paused to look at the snake before tossing it at Rumplestiltskin, laughing as it turned into a scarf on it's way over.

Rumplestiltskin caught the scarf, gripping it tightly as it transformed yet again, this time into a small Goblin which he crushed and turned into dust in one swift motion.

Many other goblins in the room popped up from their hiding places to stare, hoping they wouldn't be next as Rumplestiltskin turned his head to glance at the group before his gaze returned to Jareth. "Ah. Of course. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Goblin King." He bowed dramatically to mock the king. "Your charm should have given it away."

Jareth was caught completely off-guard. Nobody had ever harmed one of his goblins on a routine trip before, much less had the calmness it took to make a subtle insult to give him. He was going to have a lot of fun with this one. He smirked. "You're no match for me, Rumple."

Rumplestiltskin returned to his full height, grinning creepily. "On the contrary, I think we'll be a great match." he walked confidently towards Jareth, not minding that he was invading the king's royal bubble. "But we haven't been properly introduced." He took a step back as he motioned down to himself. "Rumplestiltskin, also known as;" He paused, his expression dropping to a slightly more serious tone. "The Dark one."

"Now, where have you taken my cargo?"

Jareth transported them to the outskirts of his Labyrinth in a blink of an eye, stepping aside to point towards that castle. "She's there, in my castle." He smirked as he looked at his home, expecting Rumplestiltskin to reconsider his plan. "Do you still want to look for him?"

Rumplestiltskin only giggled. "That's it? You've told me where it is, and what exactly do you stand to gain from it if I take it back?" He watched the castle, already pinpointing where exactly in the castle he should materialize in order to give him the best advantage.

Jareth walked up behind Rumplestiltskin, speaking close to his ear. "It's harder than you think, time is short." With that, he backed off and Rumplestiltskin turned to watch Jareth's fading form.

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your little child becomes one of us...forever. Such a pity." and he was gone, leaving Rumplestiltskin to do as he pleased.


End file.
